What I Ask Of You
by Dandy352
Summary: "You know what? I'm tired of you complaining to me why I never even bother look at you! I'm tired of you telling me what I should be seeing! I'm tired of you trying so desperately to make me yours!..." Shall I make the continuation? You tell me! :D


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

**WHAT I ASK OF YOU**

"_You know what? I'm tired of you complaining to me why I never even bother look at you! I'm tired of you telling me what I should be seeing! I'm tired of you trying so desperately to make me yours! Can't you see? All this time, everything you did was NOTHING! All you did was try to impress me. But that one thing that I asked of you, that one thing that meant so much to me, of all things you could have ignored, that's the one thing you never even think about." She yelled, pain obvious in her face, in her voice even since it was breaking between tears. And was that, disappointment?_

This, my friend, was the most heartbreaking memory of none other than Hong Kong's richest bachelor, Syaoran Li. It happened five years ago, when he was studying in Japan and was courting his long time friend and crush, Sakura Kinomoto. The moment he heard her yell at him for the very first time, he was too shocked to digest what she's saying. All he knew was she's mad and it's because of something he didn't do. What was that, he never really bothered himself recalling from the time he left. He may have had a bit of curiosity but not enough courage to actually ask her about his forgotten memory.

Now, Syaoran Li, 27 years old, President of the Li Corporation, as well as Hong Kong's most wanted bachelor, was staring at the empty sky from his office window. Sure it was raining hard, signal number two. But who cares? Definitely, the person's not Syaoran Li.

Just this morning, he had a short encounter with the daughter of Daidouji Corp., Tomoyo, a beautiful lady, who happens to be cousin and best friend to Sakura. For a moment, Tomoyo was surprised to see him but then managed to give casual greeting. He invited her to lunch and that's when the things began to unfold…

"_You know when we're eight Sakura's already the type to expect for prince charming." Tomoyo giggled, as she took a sip of her lemonade, her eyes focused on the reaction of the man seated opposite to her._

"_Yeah, she's always been that kind of girl."_

"_The thing is, she seriously believes in her expectations. She heard this true story of a girl who made a list of everything she wanted for a guy and then it turns out she actually married the guy who has all qualifications." Tomoyo's face now saddened at the thought, an expression that made Syaoran felt a bit of pain in his cold heart._

'Does that mean I didn't meet her expectations?' he asked himself.

"_Daidouji, does that mean-"_

"_Sakura…you loved her, didn't you?"_

"_Of course." He replied, half smiling. "She-, she knows that, doesn't she?"_

_Tomoyo simply smiled at his response. "And she loved you back."_

"_What? Then why? Why did she break up with me?"_

_His face was filled with curiosity, hurt, anger, sadness, all combined into one. One thing for sure, pain was the most evident. "Why did Sakura broke up with me? Ever since that incident, she-…we lost contact."_

"_Syaoran Li, for you, what is the sweetest thing that Sakura ever did?"_

"_She uhm…kissed me on the cheek."_

_She grinned. "She never kissed you in the lips neither did she allow you to kiss her in that part, did she?"_

_Syaoran nodded, frowning as he thought his questions were being ignored._

_But Tomoyo went on, only to prove him wrong. _

"_Ever wondered why?"_

"_She just said it's not yet the time."_

"_Why do you think it isn't?"_

"_I don't know, I always thought it's because we're just 22, 21? Though I thought we're old enough, I guess she still thinks we shouldn't yet." He shrugged it off, letting his mind wander. There he was in Clow Cafe, instead of working on another business transaction, he'd rather talk to his ex's bet friend to solve the missing puzzle and get an explanation for his first heartbreak. Sakura was one hundred percent telling the truth when she yelled he was trying his best to impress her. He gave her the biggest bouquets of her favorite flowers, had her serenaded, gave her teddy bears, went with her on expensive dates, gave her the sweetest surprises, and did everything romantic a girl can ever think. So what did he not do? What did he not do that she felt so disappointed of him enough to break up and not see him at all?_

"_Syaoran Li, did Sakura ever ask you to do something for her?"_

"_Well, she always makes me attend churches and read-…" he froze, finally digesting every hurt she felt when she yelled at him for the first and so far the last time._

_Tomoyo smiled, satisfied with how they conversation went. _

"_I can only help you this much. I have to go now Mr. Li." She got up, and bowed to him before leaving._

_Syaoran Li was dumbstruck with reality._

"Why didn't I think of that?" Syaoran Li clenched his fist at the realization. His face now didn't have any hurt, not even anger. His eyes were now filled with regret. He opened the box that he asked every servant of the Li Palace to find. And finally, he took the risk to open it, and of all things that could have been worn out by time, there was this dusty green book that has the word "Bible" written in the cover.

"_Read the Bible."_ whispered the sweet voice before she parted with him. This was when he was already under provision to work for the clan. He was so busy with work and everything about perfection to not disappoint the Li elders that o he let her little whisper slide down to history. The dusty book was the first and last thing she gave him in their time together. It had been a habit of her to make him read verses every time they're together. So that day when he was supposed to leave and work as General Manager for the first time, she gave him the book. Sadly, he received an important call from one of the board members and had to proceed to work, accidentally forgetting everything about her little gift from that day until the two and a half weeks after that he spent being so busy in work. He did make sure to send her so many gifts via delivery. But when he hopefully got the chance to see her that fateful day, she just had to yell and break up.

Syaoran Li, opened the book and immediately noticed a flattened folded paper inside. He opened it, and as his eyes read every line, his heart race was accelerating fast…

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_8 yrs old_

_Grade 2_

4 YU TO B THE ONE, you SHULD…

Be handsome (Tomoyo says…)

Have brown hair (I like brown.)

Have deep amber eyes (like a prince)

Be toller than me

Have muscles (so you'll bit Touya!)

Be good at Math (my oposite!) so you can teach me :D

_Sakura Kinomoto, 15 yrs. old_

Additional trait:

Read verses to me

Be someone who's caring enough to figure out why he's the one I picked

Psalm 119:112 (If I see that you're doing this so well, then definitely you're him.)

_I always imagined who my first and last will be. So when you came, I didn't hesitate. I already know he's you. But I just had to add the numbers 8 and 9 to know how sincere you are. If you're him then show me. Make it a habit to be like Psalm 119:112. I know you're workaholic. But I just want you to know what's most important. God bless Syaoran!_

Syaoran Li passed the first seven, but apparently failed the last two.

**A/N: It's not what you're expecting I know. BUT, I believe this is more of what you guys would love to know. This setting of standards isn't a lie. A Pastor I know told us a TRUE story of a girl who wanted to marry a Caucasian man with blonde hair, who's also a musician and a teacher. Her mom didn't believe her, and even wanted her to minimize the standards. The girl didn't listen though. She believed because she's been praying, asking God for one specific man. So one time, when she was in a plane, the stop over destination was changed for some reason. Instead, they stopped over to Hawaii. There, she saw a Caucasian man with blonde hair, and she knew. They did get into a relationship and on their wedding day, her mother presented the list in her speech. She checked every quality her daughter listed in her childhood and cried at its fulfillment, her daughter and the very man she asked God to give her as husband in the altar. Think about it, in Genesis 24, Abraham gave the standards for the wife to be of his son Isaac, and his servant gave standards to find the right girl, and they both had their requests granted by the LORD. So, where's your list? Better have one and start praying to the LIVING GOD! :D **_**And PS: Reviews please! RNR! Thank you!**_


End file.
